bukan dilan
by tarinapple
Summary: Sasuke ingin menghapus ingatan mereka ketika mengajak Sakura ke bioskop dan menonton sebuah film keluaran terbaru berjudul, 'Dilan 1991'. /"Kamu tuh ya gak kayak Dilan, yang puitis dan romantis. Duh boro-boro romantis, kamu nge-chat aku aja gak pernah, ya, 'kan?"/ "YA UNTUK APA AKU NGE-CHAT KALAU KITA INI SATU RUMAH, HARUNO?" [ alternative universe, warning inside ]


**SINGKAT **cerita Sasuke adalah tetangga, bukan tetangganya Sakura. Maksudnya adalah mereka itu antara tetangga dan tidak, karena mereka bukan satu rumah tapi satu halaman, ya, tapi beda kawasan dan dibatasi pagar kecil. Jadi rumah megah yang terlihat di depan adalah milik keluarga Uchiha sedangkan jika kauberjalan lebih jauh ke belakang kauakan menemukan sebuah rumah lain yang sama megahnya dengan yang di depan yang merupakan milik keluarga Haruno.

Katanya sih, Uchiha Fugaku dan Haruno Kizashi dulu adalah _rival_ di dunia perkuliahan, mereka berdua berlomba menjadi lulusan _cum laude_ terbaik—sudah _cum laude_, terbaik pula, apa-apaan—dari arsitektur saat itu, hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dengan IPK sama lalu membuka firma dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam satu kawasan untuk mempermudah pekerjaan.

Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun, baru pindah ke rumahnya yang sekarang ketika dia berusia 12 tahun—tepat sebelum masuk SMP. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, tinggal di sana sejak lahir. Kemudian keduanya menjalin relasi romantis ketika masuk SMA, alias 16 tahun.

Ternyata Sasuke cukup gerak cepat.

"Sakura, nonton, yuk?"

-adalah sebuah kalimat interogatif yang akan disesali Sasuke di hari-hari selanjutnya.

* * *

**[ bukan ] dilan © tarinapple** | 2019

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[warning**_: alternate universe, __**(really)out of character**__, plot-less, less-conflict, bahasa tidak baku & cenderung keindonesiaan, terlalu nista, __**semua barang bermerek yang disebut di sini adalah milik pemilik mereka masing-masing**__, etc._ **]**

**[notes**: tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kepuasan pribadi penulis, **serta tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak mana pun; semuanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur.] **

_happy reading ;''33_

* * *

**AWALNYA **semua berjalan baik, layaknya kencan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah, biasa, memesan _popcorn_, nunggu pintu _theater_ dibuka, ngobrol lalu menonton. Sasuke pribadi memang tidak terlalu suka menonton film, ia lebih suka membaca—berkebalikan dengan Sakura. Cewek itu adalah maniak _anime_ bisa dibilang _otaku_ bisa juga tidak, karena cewek itu masih ingat kewajibannya sebagai manusia untuk makan, minum, bernapas serta bersosialisasi, juga masih ingat kewajibannya sebagai siswa dan anak orangtuanya untuk belajar, mengejar prestasi, dan bantu-bantu Mami.

Sasuke saat itu merasa film-nya ngebosenin abis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tertidur kala kencan, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tidak membangunkannya.

"Eh, aku ketiduran, ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. Entah apa maksudnya, Sasuke membuat catatan untuk dirinya supaya bertanya esok hari.

* * *

"Dilan?"

Shimura Sai—manusia pucat yang selalu Sasuke yakini adalah bagian dari generasi kurang gizi—mengangguk. Ia memainkan sedotan minumannya sambil menatap Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Iya, Ino nge-_fans_ banget. Gila, aku sampe gak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia benar-benar suka sosok Dilan _sebegitunya_. Ini sudah pemutaran film Dilan seri yang kedua katanya dan Ino terus-terusan kehabisan tiket jadinya ia merengek padaku yang punya—ehem—koneksi dalam di _Mall_ itu untuk mencarikannya tiket."

"Oh, dia itu pacarmu bukan sih?"

"Bukan, masih gebetan."

Sasuke mengedikan bahu acuh. "Tinggalin, gih, matre tuh dia."

_Astagfirullah, Mas, mulutnya!_ Sai merasa ada sesuatu yang ngejleb di dadanya ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Iya, tahu, Sai tahu kalau Sasuke bicara memang kurang pakai _filter_, apa-apa, ya langsung. Bagus sih, cuman bagaimana kalau yang diajak Sasuke bicara itu cewek lagi PMS? Bisa-bisa ia kena gerus sampai homogen.

Sai jadi _speechless_. Ia melirik sana-sini, bermaksud mencari masa untuk menggulingkan Sasuke dari posisi ketua kelasnya. Mana ada ketua kelas yang tidak mengayomi anggotanya macam ini?! Sai jadi keki.

"Tapi aku yakin, sih," Sai masih punya bahan untuk membalas rupanya, "Sakura juga suka sama Dilan."

"Hah? Suka?" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "dia itu udah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pencinta 2D selamanya, dan makhluk 3D yang dicintainya sepenuh hati cuman aku."

Jangan heran, Sasuke kelihatannya berwibawa sebagai ketua kelas padahal aslinya sama busuknya seperti lelaki di luar sana. Tingkat kenarsisan Uchiha yang satu ini sudah memasuki fase berbahaya, harus segera diobati sebenarnya. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang sudi, kasihan.

"Hng, yaudah, Sasuke, aku pegang omonganmu."

* * *

Pulangnya, _as always_, Sasuke berdua dengan Sakura. Sakura masih pendiam. Jadi sekarang saatnya Sang Pangeran tancap gas minta maaf. Salahnya apa? Hoho, itu bukan nomor satu! Intinya minta maaf dulu, entah salahnya pada Sakura itu apa, ya masih bisa diakali.

"Sakura, aku ada salah, ya? Minta maaf, deh."

Langkah anak semata wayang Haruno Kizashi itu terhenti. _Akhirnya, aku gak diabaikan lagi!_ Sasuke nyaris lompat tinggi. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika Sakura menatapnya datar. Iya, selama beberapa jam di sekolah tadi Sasuke memang kena kacang sama Sakura, dan _scene_ -nya dipotong karena Sasuke tidak suka. Oke, itu durjana.

"Kalau kamu ikut geng motor terus aku suruh kamu berhenti. Kamu mau gak?"

H-hah?

Bentar-bentar. Sasuke jadi gagal _loading_. Ia menoleh ke sekitar, siapa tahu bukan ia yang diajak bicara Sakura. Tapi ternyata memang benar dirinya. Terbukti dari tatapan tajam dari _emerald_ Sakura itu.

"Kamu nanya aku?"

"Aku belum indigo, Sas."

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk sambil berpikir sejenak. "Hng, gimana ya, aku memang gak niat ikut geng motor. Selain katanya iuran geng itu mahal, aku gak punya motor, punyanya mobil. Kalau ada geng mobil juga kayaknya gak ikutan juga, karena iurannya pasti mahal."

Panjang dan lebar. Berbelit dan penuh bacotan. Seperti inilah Sasuke yang Sakura kenal. Selama ini Sakura suka sosok Sasuke yang selalu banyak bicara di hadapannya, bercerita tanpa ragu dan tertawa menyertainya. Tapi, entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang merasuki Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan matanya menatap nyalang. Mengambil napas panjang, menghentakkan kaki, sebuah kalimat bervolume tinggi yang berpotensi menyebabkan disfungsi telinga terlontar,

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU, BUNGKUS PECEL!"

Dan detik itu juga Haruno Sakura berbalik meninggalkannya.

Sasuke nyaris berkaca-kaca. Tangannya bergetar mencari pegangan. Itu tadi apa-apaan?! Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berteriak di hadapannya! Selama ini kalau marah Sakura tidak pernah meneriakinya, alasannya simpel, Sakura tidak suka diteriaki makanya ia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Tapi ini—

Sasuke menendang kaleng—yang entah dari mana datangnya di lingkungan yang bersih ini—lalu kaleng itu terpental cukup jauh hingga ada efek cling-cling di langit. Ia mendengus lalu melirik punggung Sakura yang semakin mengecil.

"Apaan coba bungkus pecel? Aku mirip bungkus pecel dari mananya?"

Oh, jadi itu yang membuatnya kesal.

* * *

Sasuke belum menyerah. Ia masih berusaha mencari motif Sakura jadi aneh belakangan ini. Maka dari itu seusai belajar, Sasuke langsung ngibrit ke rumah Sakura. Berbekal susu kocok Taro dan Malk*ist Keju kesukaan Sakura, ia naik ke lantai dua. Tanpa basa-basi ia membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

Bak di drama-drama, belanjaannya jatuh dengan _slow motion_ sementara mulutnya mangap-mangap entah cari oksigen atau mau buka tempat persinggahan serangga. Sasuke _speechless_. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Kamar Sakura yang setahunya itu _aesthetics, instagrammable,_ impian para gadis kini terlihat tak ubahnya sebuah gudang. Lelaki itu mau tak mau kehilangan separuh kewarasan saat itu juga, apalagi melihat poster sesosok lelaki lain namun 3D terpanjang cantik—menggantikan lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni.

"Aaa…" Sasuke mencoba bersuara namun tak tahu harus mengucap apa. Bukan hanya satu, ada tiga poster dengan wajah yang sama namun pakaian dan pose berbeda. Ini kenapa Sakura jadi belok suka 3D?

"Ngapain kamu?"

Sasuke reflek berbalik, matanya mengerjap ketika mendapati Sakura dengan piyamanya tengah menyedot minuman yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. "S-sak?"

"Oh, kamu kaget ya? Iya, aku sebenarnya udah tobat dari dunia per-_anime_-an sejak bulan lalu, tapi gara-gara di bioskop waktu itu aku jadi suka sama Dilan," Sakura mesam-mesem sendiri. "maunya nyalahin kamu karena aku candu lagi. Tapi gak apalah, aku bersyukur dipertemukan dengan lelaki macam Dilan."

_HELL_—_OOOO!_ Kalau Sasuke adalah duta _shampoo_, ia akan segera kibas rambut di depan wajah Sakura supaya cewek itu cepat sadar. Dipertemukan? Bahasa macam apa itu? Sakura cuman lihat manusia di poster itu lewat layar bioskop! Bukannya bertatapan langsung! Lebih masuk akal kalau kalimat tadi ditujukkan untuknya.

Aduh, Sasuke merasa tercubit.

"Sak—"

"Ehhh! Itu makanannya kok berceceran! Kamu tuh ya, kalau terus-terusan mubazir gini rezekinya dihambat loh nanti."

_Asal bukan kamu—jodohku—yang dihambat, Sakura, aku ikhlas_. Sasuke menggeleng keras. Tidak, tidak boleh kisah cintanya jadi _Melodrama_. Ia _membantu_ Sakura memasukkan makanan yang ia beli ke dalam plastiknya kemudian mereka duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sasuke sibuk merenung, Sakura sibuk menatapi wajah Dilan di poster.

_Aduh, calon masa depanku ganteng syekali_. Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Ia mengayunkan kakinya sambl terkikik geli, membayangkan sosok Dilan itu akan mengisi harinya dengan berbagai puisi romantis. _Kalau Sasuke boro-boro puisian, ngeja ABC aja masih remed, hahahaa!_ Kali ini gadis itu tertawa kayak Mak Lampir. Membuat Sasuke buru-buru menatapnya, siapa tahu pacarnya tiba-tiba kerasukan. Siapa tahu.

"Sakura? Kenapa?"

"HAHAHAHAHAA—" Sakura balas menatapnya kemudian tawa itu luruh dengan cepat. Cepat sekali. "—enggak."

Hening beberapa detik. Sampai Sakura bertanya,

"Itu susu sama malk*ist-nya buat aku gak sih?"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "Buat kita, lah."

Hening lagi. "Sasuke sayang aku gak?"

Tertancap pasti di dadanya, Sasuke agak ngilu kemudian ia mengangguk kaku. Kok tumben Mbaknya tanya beginian? Ada masalah apakah?

"Kok kamu gak pernah bilang?"

"Apa tingkahku gak cukup nunjuinnya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lama. Mereka terdiam kembali beberapa saat. Satu detik. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"B-bukan gitu."

"Terus? Kenapa nanya begitu? Apa ini alasan kamu ngacangin aku akhir-akhir ini? Atau aku bikin kesalahan lain? Tolong ngomong, Sakura," tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sudah dibilang,'kan, Sasuke tidak mau kisah cintanya jadi _melodrama_.

"Iya, sih, kamu tuh…" Sakura mencoba memikirkan tingkah-tingkah romantis Sasuke, atau yang baik-baik dulu, deh. Kemudian ia mengernyit. _Bentar, kok gak ada, ya?!_ "…ya, pacarku…" sambungnya lesu.

"Apa sih, Sak?" Sasuke jadi gusar. "yang jelas."

_Ngomong, gak, ya?_ Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. _Kalau Sasuke tersinggung, gimana?!_ Kemudian ia memantapkan hati. _Bleh, bodo amat! Ini harus segera diluruskan!_

"Kamu tuh gak romantis."

"…" _Strike One!_ Sasuke mengernyit, mulai merasakan adanya tohokan kecil.

"Muka dua, sok nge-_cool_ padahal kalau sama aku bacotannya gak henti-henti."

"…" _Strike Two! _Y-ya, memang kenapa? Salah begitu menunjukan tabiat asli di depan pacar? Bukannya lebih baik daripada yang nge-_fake_ di luar sana?

"Kamu bahkan jarang perhatian sama aku, hobi aku. Yang kamu omongin cuman diri kamu aja. Kamu jarang nanyain aku," _Emerald_ Sakura meredup, lalu ia menunduk. "Kamu tuh ya gak kayak Dilan, yang puitis dan romantis. Duh boro-boro romantis, kamu nge-_chat_ aku aja gak pernah, ya, 'kan?"

"YA UNTUK APA AKU NGE-_CHAT_ KALAU KITA INI SATU RUMAH, HARUNO!?"

Sakura terkesiap. Sasuke menatapnya nyalang. Emosi tingkat tinggi karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan makhluk 3D bernama Dilan. Harga dirinya terinjak, terjatuh, lalu terperosok ke ngarai terdalam. Mana bisa ia diam! Yah… tapi ia malah meneriaki Sakura.

"MANA BISA DISEBUT SATU RUMAH! INI TUH KITA DIBATESIN SAMA PAGAR!"

"YA SATU RUMAHLAH! HALAMAN KITA SAMA!"

"GAK BISA DONG! KAMU DI DEPAN, AKU DI BELAKANG. KITA BUKAN SATU RUMAH. SETIDAKNYA _CHAT_ AKU KEK!"

"YAAMPUN SAKURA! BUAT APA AKU NGE-_CHAT_ SIH? KALAU AKU KANGEN TINGGAL SAMPERIN, KALAU KAMU KANGEN TINGGAL SAMPERIN ATAU KONFIRM KE TELEPON RUMAH, AKU DATENG. GAK USAH _CHAT_-AN. KITA DIPERMUDAH, SAKURA. KENAPA KAMU MEMPERSULIT, SIH?!"

"…"

"Kamu gak suka ada pagar yang membatasi kita? Oke, besok aku robohin pagarnya. Kamu gak suka kita beda gedung? Besok aku pindah ke sebelah. Kurang apa?"

"…"

Sakura terengah, sama seperti kekasihnya. Luar biasa. Saling nge-gas memang menghilangkan beban ditambah menambah beban baru. Saling teriak itu bukan mereka sama sekali.

"_Sorry_," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Keluar, Sasuke."

"H-h-hah?!"

"Keluar, gak?!"

"…"

"KELUAR!"

"O-oke…"

Tadi aja ngegas, sekarang balik ke suami takut istri. Cih, sangat Sasuke sekali.

* * *

Lima hari berturut-turut, Sakura mengabaikannya. Cewek yang paling anti datang pagi itu malah katanya berangkat subuh-subuh. _Muke gile._ Sasuke membantin miris. Baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini, dan bangs—ehem, sialnya karena makhluk bernama Dilan.

Karena rasa penasarannya, Sasuke pun nekat datang ke bioskop bersama Sai—diketahui kalau cowok itu ternyata menyeret Sai secara paksa dari kasurnya—demi menonton sebuah film yang dalam hati Sasuke menyebutnya; _gak guna, _toxic_, dan tidak bermutu._ Namun akhirnya nonton juga,'kan!

Setelah nonton, Sai dan Sasuke tidak merasakan sesuatu yang kekasih mereka rasakan. Tidak ada bapernya sama sekali, apa lagi _moment_ yang bikin nangis. Sai menorehkan _review_ bengis di _blog_-nya akibat kesal tingkat dewa. _Bleh, tukang bubur naik haji lebih nyampe emosinya! _ Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mendukung tingkah laku Sai yang diprediksi akan segera _viral_ dan mendapatkan serangan hujatan dari para _netizen_ yang budiman. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Naik motor buntut gitu! Lebih modal aku,'kan, punya mobil yang bebas kunaiki tiap hari."

Sai mengerling datar. "Ya, kan kau tidak menjemputnya pakai mobil."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Nanti mobilku disita sama sekolah kan gak lucu, Sai."

"Aku mau jemput Ino pakai motor besok pagi!" tekad cowok pucat itu. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana berserinya wajah gebetannya itu. Entahlah, ekspetasi Sai sepertinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku lupa caranya naik motor, Sai! Dan, tolong aku gak punya motor," ujarnya putus asa. Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan ide. Dulu ia pernah diajari naik motor, namun karena kebiasaan naik mobil ia jadi lupa caranya naik motor. Kemarin ia mencoba naik sepeda, hasilnya adalah terjatuh dan terperosok ke selokan. _Tuhan, kenapa _skill_ naik sepedaku juga ikutan _zero_?_ Sasuke rasanya ingin menangis. Lihat saja lututnya, tergores sana-sini.

"Udahlah, Sas, orang tinggal ngegas doang, kok. Rem kalau dirasa terlalu ngegas. Apa susahnya naik motor?" Sai terheran.

"Itu 'kan naik motor _matic_, Sai, kalau naik motor itu mana _macho_."

Kemudian wajah Sai yang memang pucat dari lahir kini tambah pucat, Sasuke bergidik karena merasa temannya mulai menyerupai _zombie_. "Aku bener,'kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sai mengangguk. "Aku gak punya motor gigi."

"…oke…?"

* * *

Sakura menghela napas bosan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang masih setia berdetak. Ini masih jam enam pagi, dan rasa mager tiba-tiba menderanya. Bosan juga tahu menghindari pacarnya itu dengan berangkat subuh-subuh. Oh, sebenarnya itu bukan sekedar menghindar karena _kebetulan_ beberapa hari belakangan PR yang diberikan oleh gurunya di sekolah menumpuk dan tak sempat diselesaikan, maka dari itu ia datang pagi untuk mengerjakan PR _bonus_ melihat punya teman. Ingat lho, cuman melihat! Kalau untuk menyalin Sakura masih berpikir dua kali, karena ia harus improvisasi sana-sini. Benar-benar anak sekolahan tak tahu diri.

Mager juga karena ia tidak ada PR menumpuk lagi. Buat apa datang pagi? Piket? Ogah ah. Lebih baik ia menghapus papan aja nanti atau menulis tanggal. Benar-benar durjana. Entah mengapa namanya selalu setia nangkring di peringkat lima besar.

Lagipula ia juga benar-benar bête dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu sih cowok itu baik, baik banget, tapi entah mengapa setelah melihat Dilan—_ugh_, Sakura mulai tersenyum menjijikan—seluruh kebaikan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya. Standar baik bagi Sakura mulai meninggi bahkan menyimpang hingga Sasuke hanya kutu beras jika dibandingkan dengan standarnya.

Semuanya berantakan karena tingkahnya, Sakura tahu itu. Ia hanya… apa, ya, mungkin _stuck_? Semua hubungan punya hambatan,'kan? Ya sudah, biar ini hambatannya. Sakura juga merasa aneh karena hubungan mereka selama ini tidak ada titik-titik greget yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ini cewek sudah tidak pernah disakiti malah minta disakiti. Apaan coba.

"Sakuraa!"

Lamunannya buyar. _Emerald_-nya menatap liar kearah jam dinding lagi. Ya ampun, ini baru setengah tujuh! Cewek itu buru-buru kabur. Tapi lewat mana, ya? Rasanya kalau mau keluar ia harus lewat rumah Sasuke dulu. Pintu belakang? Ya, dia nantinya harus muter lagi dan akan ketemu Sasuke juga.

_Aish, bodo amat!_ Ia mengambil tas dan menyampirkannya di bahu sebelum ke luar rumah dan membulatkan matanya. _Oh, God_, tolong. Sakura mengerjap dua kali.

"S-sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum bangga sambil menurunkan _hoodie_-nya. "Pagi! Kamu udah sarapan? Beli dulu yuk sebelum berangkat bareng."

Sakura masih mencerna keadaan sambil menatap Sasuke dan sepeda _pink_-nya secara bergantian. Iya, sepeda _pink_! Dan setahu Sakura, itu miliknya dulu. Sepeda itu ketinggian makanya cewek itu membuangnya ke gudang. Namun ternyata sepeda itu di-_remake_, dengan memberinya keranjang dan boncengan, wah! Tak lupa pula di cat ulang. Warna pink-_nya_ terlihat lebih _ngejreng_, dan Sakura jadi _ilfeel_.

"Kamu ngapain?"

Melihat tatapan garang kekasihnya, Sasuke menelan ludah. "A-aku jemput kamu..?"

Sakura mendekat, kemudian dengan memukul main-main Sasuke—sebenarnya tenaga Sakura tidak bisa dibilang main-main—sambil memasang muka merajuk. Tak disangka tindakannya membuat Sasuke jatuh dari sepedanya. Spontan saja cewek itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga ketika melihat Sasuke meringis layaknya habis dipukuli sepuluh preman.

Sakura berjongkok, tatapannya melunak dan tangannya mulai mengelus lembut bahu Sasuke. "Kamu luka?"

Oniks Sasuke melebar. Jelas saja, ia kaget mengetahui Sakura ternyata sepeka ini.

Oh, ia baru ingat, Sakura 'kan anggota PMR.

Mudah saja mengetahuinya. Pose Sasuke menaiki sepeda itu agak aneh—kalau dijelaskan nanti aneh jadi biar saja dibayangkan sendiri, dan juga kaki kirinya yang dipakai menumpu sepeda dan dirinya sementara kaki kanannya tetap di pedal. Sakura merasa itu aneh karena sendiri biasanya melakukan yang sebaliknya. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang ambruk karena pukulannya yang main-main padahal biasanya cowok itu tetap berdiri tegap bagai tentara.

"Kamu luka?" ulangnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Iya."

"Di mana aja?"

"Itu… bahu aku sakit banget, terus otot kaki aku juga sakit banget kalau dipakai jalan, punggungku rasanya mau remuk," adunya manja. Sasuke dalam hati merasa senang diperhatikan seperti ini setelah diabaikan selama tiga hari, tolong ingatkan Sakura untuk memukulnya kalau sudah sembuh nanti.

"Kamu abis ngapain sih?" tanya Sakura tidak santai. "tawuran?"

Sasuke ragu mengatakannya, habisnya malu. Ia melirik sana-sini dulu, memastikan tidak ada saksi lain yang akan mendengar perkataannya.

"A-aku jatuh dari sepeda. Lima kali," Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat akibat menahan malu. _Guys_, perlu ditekankan kalau malunya itu rasanya nusuk ke tulang dan seolah tertanam di DNA. Bahkan ia sendiri urung mengatakannya pada Sai yang notabene teman baiknya. "aku udah lupa caranya naik motor, dan aku belajar naik sepeda. Aku gak tahu harus caper ke kamu pakai cara apa. Cuman ini yang aku bisa.

Maaf karena aku gak peka karena ngajak kamu jalan tiap pulang sekolah padahal tahu kamu capek. Maaf karena aku kurang perhatian. Maaf karena aku gak sesempurna Dilan. Mulai sekarang kita akan naik sepeda ini, maaf karena aku gak punya motor. Kamu gak keberatan,'kan, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya tiba-tiba terisak. Sasuke praktis mendongak melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merona dan matanya yang merah sementara air terus menetes dari sana. "M-maaf, aku gak maksud!"

"Bego!" maki Sakura. "Kamu kenapa serius amat, sih?! Gak perlu sampai kayak gini, Sasuke, aku jadi makin ngerasa bersalah tahu!"

Sasuke melongo namun sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Sakura dengan lembut meski sikunya masih terasa agak nyeri ketika digerakkan. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Sakura memakinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak sepatutnya dituliskan di sini.

"Ya jadi aku gak perlu jadi Dilan yang kamu suka itu,'kan?"

Sakura mendongak, ia mengembungkan pipinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terdengar, "…kamu."

"Apa?"

"Yang kusuka itu cuman kamu! Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan Dilan! Cuma Sasuke! Kurang jelas apa?!"

Sasuke terbatuk, pipinya pegal menahan senyum. Ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu yang akan selalu mampu mengguncang semesta Sakura, di situasi apa pun juga,

"Suka kamu juga."

Ah, indahnya masa muda.

.

* * *

**[ selesai – **ada omake ;'3** ]**

* * *

_makasih yang udah baca sampai sini^^! Have a nice night:))_

_**lots of love,**_

_**tari.**_

* * *

**[ omake ] **

* * *

"Aku yang bonceng. Titik!"

"Gak bisa Sakura, aku cowok!"

"Ya, kamu 'kan lagi luka! Lagian kamu gak berat," Dari atas sini, terlihat cewek berambut _pink_ memaksa duduk di atas sepeda yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya. "naik sini!"

Akhirnya cowok berambut _raven_ itu menyerah. Dan terdengarlah dari sini suara tawa mereka yang mengiringi laju sepeda itu.

Itachi tersenyum manis. Ah, adiknya itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Di rumah saja ogah-ogahannya minta ampun, tapi di depan Sakura? Seribu cara akan digunakan untuk memenangkan hati si Adinda.

Tentu saja Itachi mendengar semuanya, dari balkon lantai dua. Balkonnya memang menghadap ke rumah keluarga Haruno. Tiap hari Itachi selalu mendengar konversasi antara sepasang sejoli itu, meski ia harus jongkok-jongkok supaya tertutupi pembatas balkon itu—ternyata Itachi memang hobi menguping—yang hampir selalu terjadi di depan pagar, dan itu di bawah balkonnya. Ia sudah kenyang, namun hari ini ada yang menarik.

Jangan lupakan pengakuan Sasuke tentang jatuh dari sepeda itu. Ia harus mati-matian menahan tawa ketika mendengar itu. Tidak sadarkah Sasuke kalau suaranya itu terlalu besar untuk disebut bisikan? Itachi terkekeh jahil.

"Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, _Otoutou_!"

Jangan lupakan juga kalau hobi Itachi nomor satu adalah menjahili Sasuke.

* * *

_**.**_

[**omake-selesai**]


End file.
